


Heat

by whispered_weavings



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Light Choking, Light Food Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, light face and tit slapping, very dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: On a blisteringly hot day, you go out for ice cream and get much more than you bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by half of whispered_weavings: tsukistefhon, and the wonderful loveliestofstars on tumblr. Go give her some love, she's super amazing!  
> Enjoy!

This heat can go fuck itself, you think as you enter the store. Sweat beads on your forehead and runs uncomfortably down your cleavage. You make a beeline for the frozen aisle, right to the Ben and Jerry’s section. You swear you hear an angelic choir as you open the door and the frozen air blasts across your overheated body. But as you reach for the last Phish Food, another hand bumps into yours. It’s much larger, the fingers thick, and you pause as you look up…

You tighten your jaw and turn your head in slow motion, ready to cut a bitch in the middle of Wegmans…but all of your thoughts of wrath dry up when you see the strikingly handsome face staring back at you with similar anger brewing in hypnotic eyes. You swallow thickly-flirting was not on the menu for today, certainly not looking the way you do (a ratty black tank top, hair stuffed into a ball cap, ripped up shorts), but there’s something so alluring about the dark haired, rugged man before you. But your desire for relief from the heat wins out. “The Phish Food….is mine,” you manage to say, pulling you hand away from his as you try to reach past to grab the container.

His hand clamps down around your wrist, not hard enough to hurt or bruise, but enough to let you know that he was frighteningly strong. Your eyes can’t help but flick down to watch his magnificent arm muscles flex at the movement, and as you look back up into those simmering green orbs, you feel yourself swallow. His own eyes watch a bead of sweat crawl down your neck and into the front of your shirt before snapping back to yours. “I do not think so.” And his free hand starts to reach into the freezer.

Eyes widening at the man’s boldness, you quickly flick your wrist enough to surprise him and wiggle out of his grip. You’re neither weak nor particularly small, but the display of power ignites something within you - the desire to win. You pivot so you’re standing in front of him, between him and the freezer. Knocking his arm away from its target you reach in and grab ahold of the container. “Ever heard of ladies first? Find something else, honey,” you say, snark dripping off every word. No man would stand between you and your beloved ice cream, even one this objectively attractive…but you have to squash that thought as his eyes flash fire and he raises an eyebrow at you.

“I am not sure that I see any ladies around, sweetheart,” he snarks right back, and he moves so that he was blocking you in between the still open door and your chance for freedom. “You will hand that over, now.” His accent is doing it’s best to drive you wild, and the tone in his voice…it makes you want to obey him. Your eyes narrow, wondering what magic this man is working on you…but no! You have to resist!

“I don’t think so,” you say, and before he could grab you, you duck under his arm and sprint off down the aisle.

Your blood boils hotter than the pavement outside in the scorching sun at his jab, painfully aware that you did not dress to strut down the catwalk today. As you slip under his arm you are struck by how masculine and just…good he smells, but you don’t have time to reflect on that as you speed down the aisle, hearing him snort and heavy footsteps behind you. Your heart is pounding from exertion and something you can’t quite put your finger on, and you smile as you round the corner, flip flops skidding on the smooth floor.

You glance over your shoulder, and he’s gaining on you. His long, thick, (glorious) legs are eating up the distance, and you gasp and put on a burst of speed. You manage to make it to a cashier just as you feel his fingers brush the back of your shirt, and you squeak out, “Just this please!” as you all but shove your cash toward the clerk. The poor girl, also sweaty under her uniform, looks between you (small, sweaty, breathing hard and flushed) and him (huge, sweaty, breathing hard and angry), and cashes you out as quickly as possible, then puts up her ‘next lane please’ sign and scuttles out of there. You take your bag triumphantly, but as you look back at the man, you see him sigh, face falling along with a bead of sweat. You bite your lip as he starts to turn, and then you call out, “We could share!”

He pauses for a moment, and you panic slightly as you wonder if this was too much. After all, why would he want to share ice cream with the strange girl who a) dressed like THAT in public, b) got in his face about said ice cream, and c) thought the correct response to the whole debacle was to bolt through the grocery store. You hold your breath as he turns back, and exhale with relief when you see the good nature shining through in his eyes, albeit beneath shimmerings of annoyance. God, he’s so handsome. You can’t help run your eyes over the broad, muscled shoulders and the skin of your wrist tingles as you relive the feeling of his hand clamped around it. You’re not sure if the vague damp feeling in your underwear is from sweat or something else. “Seriously,” you add softly. “I’m not completely heartless.”

The stranger chuckles, a deep and molten sound in his chest, before cautiously approaching you and offering his hand. “That sounds like a decent compromise, wild one. I’m Till.”

Your face flushes at the descriptor as you give your name and clasp his hand (which is so warm and calloused that it makes your heart quiver). “H-Hey, don’t get the wrong idea, I-I’m usually much more put together.”

The man snorts. “Do you think I blame you for dressing as you do? Putting any more clothes on would be endangering your life, I believe.”

You blink at him, confusion settling in your gaze. “But..before in the aisle, you said-”

“The lady comment?” He raises an eyebrow again. “Yes, because you just called a man half a foot taller than you 'honey’ with more sarcasm than I’d ever heard. Clothes do not make the lady, wild one.”

You purse your lips and pull a face at him, but can’t stop the smile you’re suppressing from reaching your eyes. “I saw it first,” you tease, “and finders keepers right?” You stick your tongue out and lean towards him as you dangle the bag behind your back.

He throws his head back and laughs once, and it’s so genuine you can’t help but giggle. He ducks down so he’s eye level with you and says lowly, “You know, I let you win. If I really wanted it I would have caught you and taken what’s rightfully mine,” his words dark but his eyes light. You gasp, his words shooting right through you, and you stand blushing bright red for reasons you can’t quite understand.

You swallow hard, your hands shaking behind your back, as he smirks and stands. “Come. We will go to my place.” He starts walking for the door, and you balk slightly, even through your blush as you follow.

“Why your place?!”

He glances over his shoulder at you, and says five words that nearly make your legs give out in relief: “Because I have a pool.”

This is so out of character for you, you think to yourself as you follow the very large, very intimidating, very sexy man who just chased you through the grocery store out into the blazing heat. He grumbles as the sun beats down onto his face. “It may not be the fashion statement of the century, but I bet you wish you had a hat now, huh?” you gloat from the shade beneath your brim.

“I most certainly do wish I had one,” he replies lightly, before easily swiping yours and settling it on his head, “and now I do.” You sputter indignantly and jump up to try and grab it back, before he steps back to watch your reaction. No longer contained by the hat, your hair falls loosely around your face and over your shoulders, and you shake your head slightly to shift it back. Till can’t help but stare - wishing he could tell you how much he regrets that lady comment, he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, that he had never seen such a gorgeous woman in all his life.

You see him staring at you, and you pause, swallowing hard as you nervously gather your hair into a ponytail. “I-Is it that bad?”

“No,” he says firmly, still staring at you. “Not bad at all.”

With that, he turns and strides off, and you hasten to follow. “H-Hey, uh, you know I don’t have my bathing suit with me, right?”

“Are you wearing a bra and panties?” he rumbles as he unlocks the car door.

You squeak indignantly, almost feeling the need to cover yourself with your hands. “O-Of course I am!”

“How is that much different than a bathing suit?” Not that those shorts are covering all that much, he thinks to himself with a smirk as he pulls the door open. He’d let you win the chase partially just to watch you run…a true ‘hate to see her go, love to watch her leave’ situation.

“What do you mean how is it different?? It just is! It’s so different.” You’re shocked and a little embarrassed, even though you know logically he’s right. It’s just…the thought of being in a pool with him in your underwear is somehow infinitely more intense than the thought of doing the same in a bathing suit.

“That’s fine, if that’s how you feel,” you can hear the unspoken teasing in his voice. “Don’t get in the pool then.”

You hop into the car, scowling as you put your seatbelt on. Stupid smug beautiful man. You watch out of the corner of your eye as he turns on the car and pulls his own seat belt on. Then, his hand wraps around the gear shift, and you’re struck with just how massive his hands are. The tip of the gear shift just barely pokes out of the edge of his hand form how he’s holding it, and your brain helpfully flashes to what that would look like with his own cock. You flush and look out the window, but he sees the tip of your ear turning red and smirks to himself. And then the air conditioning is turned on, and you both groan in relief.

You sit in silence for a second, just enjoying the cool air. Your flush doesn’t abate though, because now your brain is very traitorously replaying the sound of you two groaning in unison. He forces himself to stop smirking. “You alright?” he asks…stroking his thumb back and forth across the gear shift. An innocent enough thing that anyone might do absentmindedly, but you’re somehow scandalized by it and can’t look away.

“Y-yeah, I’m good,” you reply, almost hypnotized.

“I’m going to put it in drive now, ok?” You nod, mouth dry as you watch the muscles in his arm ripple as he shifts gears and drives off.

You try to work some moisture into your mouth as you glance at his fingers tapping on the steering wheel, watching the muscles jump in his forearms. He glances at you and smirks, and then turns on the radio. The faint sound of rock music drifts through the car, something he knows because he starts humming. And his voice is doing things to you nearly as well as his hands.

He glances over at you and has to stifle a moan. Without realizing it you’re staring at him like a lovestruck school girl, eyelashes batting, lips slightly stuck out. It doesn’t help that the end of your ponytail is draped over your shoulder and down your chest, and Till has to fight not to stare at your breasts. It would do neither of you any good if he crashed the car, or if he scared you with his intensity. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” He asks. “I can just drop you off…somewhere..” he waves a hand noncommittally.

Your eyes meet his, and you manage a smile. “N-No, I’m okay.” You grin faintly. “If you turn out to be a serial killer, I’ll have it coming.”

He laughs, resisting the urge to make a joke about something else that will be coming. “I promise, I have not killed anyone. Yet.” He winks at you playfully, and you stifle a giggle behind your hands.

You can’t believe you’re giggling. What are you, twelve? But the feeling in your chest is unlike anything you can remember…saying you’re attracted to him is not a strong enough phrase for how you feel. There’s something magnetic about him that draws you in and makes you want to follow him to the ends of the earth. “I haven’t been swimming in forever…so thank you in advance…and ice cream? Hello, I’m looking forward to this,” you rattle, your nerves making your words come out rushed and giddy.

He’s trying so hard not to laugh himself as he turns into a driveway. The single story house looks well kept, dark blue siding with white shutters on the windows, and a small garage attached. “Well, you paid for the ice cream. I am happy to return the favor.” He parks, getting out as you unbuckle and opening the door for you.

“I need you to know something,” you start, as you take his offered hand and let him help you out of the car.

“Oh, do tell. What do I need to know?”

You blush again, even squinting in the blazing sun he can see it creep along your cheeks and neck. “I’m not the kind of girl who usually strips down to her underwear to go swimming with a strange man she just met and ran away from. I just feel like that is important to say.”

Till throws his head back and laughs, a deep full sound. “I’ll keep that in mind, then.” He shakes his head bemusedly at you as he leads up the walkway to the front door.

You’re left standing outside, dealing with your warring thoughts. The rational part of you insists that this is weird and you should just take your ice cream home and never be weird in public again. But something deeper is drawn to the strange man, and you follow him into the house. “Are you coming?” he calls over his shoulder as he grabs two spoons and heads out to the backyard, shucking off his shirt as he goes.

You flush, but you follow him, leaving your shoes at his back door. His backyard is small, but well kept, and the pool is inground and beautiful. Your mouth practically waters to be in it. You watch him toss his shorts to the side as well, clad now only in a pair of black boxers. Your mouth does water then as you take in his toned back and enormous thighs, and you set the (rapidly melting) ice cream down as you shakingly shed your top and pants. And then you dive into the pool, and any regret you had in following this almost total stranger melts as you hit the cool water.

You stay submerged as long as you can hold your breath, reveling in the coolness against your skin. Under water, away from all the surface noise, you can hear the pounding of your heart, almost deafening. You’re sitting right in that bittersweet spot between nerves and excitement, and the heat you felt while being chased earlier slowly re-emerges. You push back up to the surface, inhaling sharply as you tread water and push your soaked hair out of your face. Till is sitting on the steps at the opposite end of the pool, your hat still perched on his head. His body is blurry through the rippling water but you can tell he’s one of the most impressive men you’ve seen…you shake your head involuntarily as if trying to clear your mind as you swim towards him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he rumbles at you, amusement in his tone. You blush ever so faintly, but you smile.

“I am yes.” You grin cheekily to him as you sit on the step next to him. “I’m glad I stole that ice cream.” He laughs, then picks up and opens it. It’s half melted by now, the sticky marshmallow stringy as it holds to the lid. He hands you a spoon, eyes meeting yours as he says lowly, “Ladies first.”

“Oh now you’re going to be a gentleman?” You taunt, poking at his bicep. Your own brashness surprises you, as does the firmness of the muscle beneath his skin. Distracted, you don’t reach for the spoon and don’t see his eyes roaming your chest as you stare at his arm. He inhales through his nose sharply, and scrapes some ice cream onto the spoon before clearing his throat and offering it to you. “Open. You wanted this so desperately, didn’t you?”

You stare at him. Is he really trying to feed you? Well, you’ve already followed a stranger to his house-you open your mouth, your eyes not leaving his. His own eyes darken further, and he slips the spoon between your lips. You close your mouth around it, tonguing the sweet treat off the metal, before he pulls it back, slowly…

“Worth the chase, wild one?” He asks, voice low. At the return of your nickname, you almost choke on the ice cream as you swallow.

“Yesss,” you reply softly, biting back the “sir” that threatened to slip out after, god knows why. Without breaking eye contact, he scoops some up for himself, tongue swiping across the metal of the spoon to get every bit. You exhale a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as the cool water suddenly feels much warmer against your skin. Goosebumps rise on your arms and the back of your neck as you realize how close to naked you are in front of him.

He smirks faintly as he sees you watching him. “See something you like?” he all but purrs at you. You flush and look away, but he nudges you with another spoonful.

Your cheeks are going to burst into flames, you’re sure of it. You open your mouth to accept the dessert and try to tamp down the idea of you licking melted ice cream off his chest and abs. The sweetness of the ice cream and the electric sensations running through your veins give you a heady feeling. Feeling brave, you moan softly as you swallow. “It’s absolutely delicious,” you whisper, not sure if you mean the ice cream or his body.

He licks his lips as he watches you eat it, and you see the muscles in his arms bunch. “It is,” he rasps, and he takes another spoonful and offers it to you.

“B-But it’s your turn,” you whisper.

“I like it even better when you eat it,” he whispers back.

And then, a single drip of melted ice cream lands on your chest. There’s a pause, filled with tension so thick you could have cut it. “Say I can,” he growls, eyes flashing.

You’re certain you’ve stopped breathing. Why else would you be so dizzy? A man’s stare alone couldn’t possibly have this effect on you…could it? He watches the cream run down your chest as you struggle to find the words. “Till…please, yes,” you finally manage, no idea what you’re getting yourself into

He sets the spoon back in the ice cream, and then suddenly pulls you into his side. His head dips, and his tongue, flat and scalding hot, presses against your skin and licks up. Heat explodes in your core, and you cry out softly, fingers curling into his black hair.

You knock your hat off his head as you grab fistfuls of his thick hair and pull. His tongue glides back and forth, dipping down into your cleavage and up to your neck where you’re certain there was never any ice cream. The water splashes around the two of you as you press closer to him, feeling skin on skin. He pulls away suddenly and looks into your eyes, pupils blown out wide as your chest heaves while you try to catch you breath. “What do you want, wild one?” He nearly whispers, voice deadly low. You feel like whimpering, “everything you’ll give me”

Instead, you lick your lips, looking into his eyes, and you whisper, “To kiss you…” He blinks at you, then he smiles faintly and captures your lips in a heated kiss. You whimper into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his massive shoulders, never wanting the moment to end.

You feel the deep rumble that resonates from his chest into yours as he pulls you against his chest. One of his hands rubs small circles on your lower back while the other tangles in your hair. Your whimpers grow louder as you feel the corded muscles of his shoulders move as he caresses you.

You feel like you’re going to drown in heat. He tastes so good, and he smells so good. You don’t care that your hat fell in the pool-this is the best kiss you’ve ever had and nothing is going to interrupt it…except his phone ringing from inside the house. He breaks the kiss, reluctantly, and he says, “Don’t move.” He stands, all but stomping into the house, and without him there you’re able to breathe and think.

You watch him walk through the door, admiring how absolutely beefy his ass and legs are. Trying to calm down seems like an already lost battle so you settle for concentrating on your breathing and running your hands along your sides where he touched. You laugh aloud despite yourself as you see the container of now melted ice cream, still in disbelief this day started so typical and has somehow brought you here

You take the container as you wait and sip at the…well, you guess it was more of a milkshake now than ice cream. He’s gone long enough for you to finish half, and when he comes back, your mouth drops open as you see his ridiculously sexy torso. Thick with muscle and just the right amount of chest hair, you don’t even feel the ice cream dripping over your thighs until he growls at the sight.

You gaze up at him, squinting against the sun. “Everything ok?” You ask, back to being out of breath now confronted with his broad expanse of chest…and the prominent bulge jutting against the black material of his boxers. “Would you like to join me back out here or is there something you’d rather attend to inside?” You flush at your forwardness, heart pounding, and hope he doesn’t notice.

He simply points, and you look down to see the creamy ice cream puddle over your legs. You gasp, face heating in embarrassment, and you stammer out apologies for getting ice cream in his pool. “Do not worry about it…so long as you let me clean you up…”

“Y-yes, of course,” you stutter out, embarrassment mixing with arousal to add to the heat pooling in your stomach. He bends down and lifts you under your arms, effortlessly pulling you up as if you weighed nothing, and sets you down on a nearby deck chair. He kneels down and rests his chin on your knee. “This is quite an impressive mess,” he says, laughter shining through his eyes. “It might take me a while to clean.” With that he runs the flat of his tongue up your thigh, and you squeal loudly and jump underneath him

He laughs softly, and his hands span your waist to easily hold you down. He continues lapping up the creamy treat, groaning deep in his throat at how it tastes mingle with the flavor of your skin. You begin to pant, hands sliding into his hair again, and you spread your legs wider so he has room to work.

You pull on his hair again and thrash your head from side to side. This is his tongue just on your legs and it’s this sinfully good? You’re sure your body would detonate were he ever to go further. Glancing down, you notice how hard your nipples are, poking through your bra and let go of his hair to cover yourself, suddenly feeling too exposed

He lifts his head, eyes piercing yours, and even the ice cream on his chin doesn’t detract from his sexiness. “Lower your hands, liebling. You are stunning in your arousal.”

You swallow hard, but do as he says, gripping onto the armrests tightly. He nods and goes back to his meal, swirling his tongue on your skin.

You blush from feeling so vulnerable, but his lips and tongue are working so smoothly across your skin you find it’s worth it to obey him. As you hang onto the chair for dear life it seems, you look around the backyard, worried someone might see you two. The fence seems to be high enough that you have complete privacy, and you can’t stop the long, drawn out moan that escapes from your lips. Your noise of pleasure seems to have a direct effect on Till, as he playfully bites into your thigh and lifts your leg to get the last of the ice cream, smacking his lips together as he finishes.

He smirks faintly up at you. “You are delicious, wild one.”

You shiver, still flushed, and you swallow and look away. “T-Thank you, Till. I…I think I’d like to go back in the pool, if…if that’s okay.”

Maybe the coolness of the water will take some of the heat that radiates off your flushed, sweaty skin. Till presses one last kiss to the inside of your knee before scooping you up again. From your position pulled tight against his chest, you feel his voice as much as hear the deep rumble. “Of course, my dear. You just had to ask”

You flush, looking up into his eyes. “Till…Till, we’ve only known each other for an hour. This is…this not something I’ve ever done before…”

He looks down at you as he walks down into the water, and his look softens. “My wild one, please tell me if I go too far. You are more than free to say no to me.”

Your heart thuds painfully. A sweetheart, in addition to sinfully hot? Who is this man? “That’s…not the issue. Of course I want you, Till. But…it hasn’t happened this fast before. I’m…a little confused.”

He makes a sympathetic face and says, “that’s understandable,” before jumping back into the water, still holding you. You gasp at the change in temperature and cling to him, and you can’t hold back a laugh as he stands up and shakes his hair like a dog, spraying you. Your thumbs trace small circles at the base of his neck, and you suddenly become fascinated with a spot on your right knee. You can feel his eyes burning into you and it’s just too intense. “Wild one,” he whispers softly, adjusting his grip on you, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I’d be delighted just to spend the afternoon floating with you. However,” he punctuates his words with a nuzzle to your face, forcing your chin up and your eyes to look at him, “if you want me to devour you, to make you feel so good you think you might die I’m more than happy to do that too”

You shiver at his words, swallowing, splaying your hand over one of his pecs. “That…I’ll keep that in mind.” You press your cheek to his chest, smiling against his skin. “I still can’t believe this…”

He chuckles, bending his knees and laying in the water. “Cannot believe what?”

“That someone as gorgeous as you wants to…well…” You flush faintly. “Especially with me looking like that.”

He smirks, leaning down and nuzzling against your cheek. “Would you like to know a secret?” You smile, but nod. “You’re going to look like that if you wake up with me.”

Your exhale turns to a shuddering gasp as images flash through your brain at a million miles an hour. You want him on you, in you, to give him every part of you, but you don’t know how to give in to it…you still have known each other less than a few hours. Yet here you are, still wrapped in his arms, floating in the pool as he hums softly and gently rubs his face against yours. For someone who prides themselves on being rational and logical, you can’t remember ever feeling safer than pressed tightly to an almost stranger’s divinely muscled chest

You look into Till’s eyes, and he stares into yours, the look on his face unreadable, until he smiles softly and once against rubs his stubbled cheek against yours. Your eyes widen as you realize…you want to wake up next to this man. You want to see those beautiful green eyes every morning, and…oh, this is much too fast. “I…” You pull away, eyes wide and a little afraid. “I think that…that I want more than you’re probably willing to give, and…and I don’t want to push you for…shit, I’m sorry, I’ll just go…” And you start for the stairs.

He grabs at your hand and tugs you back around to face him. “Did I not just say I want to give you whatever it is you need? Do you not think that I am as drawn to you as you are to me?” The humor is gone from is voice and the commanding tone sends small shockwaves through your core. “If you want to leave, by all means, feel free to and you’ll never hear from me again. Unless you want me to chase you…” he trails off, chuckling darkly as your eyes grow wide and you blush, cheeks and neck turning bright red as you think of the fire your dash through the grocery store lit within you. He slinks though the water towards you, predatory eyes never leaving yours. “Mmm yes I thought so, little girl.” Your knees feel weak and a nearly pathetic moan escapes you.

You back up to the steps, eyes wide at the abrupt change, from nuzzly and reassuring to dangerous and…overwhelming. “And…and I’ll still be here…in the morning?”

“In the morning…afternoon…at night if you wish.” He follows you up the stairs, slowly, eyes never leaving yours. “I want you to be mine.”

You gasp, and in a flash you flee towards the house. You hear a growl from behind you, and his long legs eat up the distance quickly. You yelp as he plucks you up and over his shoulder.

You’ve never felt so alive or so helpless as you flail against him, not sure if you actually want to escape. He ducks slightly as he brings you inside before shutting the door behind him and flipping you around so your head is hanging against his chest. He roughly jostles you, more to show you the power and strength lurking just beneath the surface than anything else. You giggle nervously, a high pitched rapid noise. “Till, please, please…” you beg.

“Please Till oh please,” he mocks as he effortlessly moves around the kitchen, as if you aren’t there. “Please what, liebe? You must use your words.”

“Please..please make me come, Till!”

He laughs as he shoulders his way into the bedroom. “An orgasm, is it? Oh, you have not even remotely earned that. But first…” He sets you down on the bed and drags a chair over, sitting down and looking into your eyes, serious. “There’s a chat we need to have before anything happens. I have the capability of being extremely rough, and extremely kinky. I need to know your hard no’s, your maybes, and your yes’s. I also need a safe word from you.”

You can’t believe this is happening. Blood is rushing to your head and your cunt and the sensation is making you dizzy. You cover your face with hands and squeal, kicking your feet a few times before sitting up straight on top of your crossed legs. He laughs, “What the hell was that?”

You sit up straighter. “ I just needed to get that out of my system. I’m fine now.” You give him your most winning smile as his eyes hungrily roam your body, taking in your still straining nipples and how you’re sitting with the heel of your foot pressed up against your crotch.

“Sure you are…can you be good and focus on this for me? The sooner we’re done the sooner we’ll play.”

You squirm at his praise. “Yes sir,” you reply, this time unable to stop the title from slipping out. He smirks smugly as that fire flashes through his green eyes again. “Alright my good girl,” he begins, leaning forward, “how rough do you like it?”

Your mouth waters a bit, and you swallow. “I really like it when I’m fucked so hard that I can’t feel my legs for a little while.”

His nostrils flare, and his eyes squeeze shut. “You would try the patience of a saint. Are you good with hair pulling?”

“From the roots, I love it.”

“Spanking?”

“Your hand or a paddle. I’ve never used a flogger, and I’m not keen on whips.”

“Choking?”

“Lightly.”

“Anal?”

“Uh…I’m curious.”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “Curious as in willing to try it?”

Your eyes leave his as you stare at the fat bulge in his boxers…surely it’s a trick of the light and the wet clothing because he can’t be that…thick, right? You gulp.

“Maybe work up to it?” Your voice a timid squeak. He chuckles, well aware of what’s on your mind.

“Fair enough. Bondage?”

“Yes. Nothing too crazy though I’m not that flexible.”

He nods, but you can tell there’s more he wants to ask. You smile shyly, coyly.

“What’s on your mind, sir?” You let the r in sir roll and watch as he inhales deeply.

“How are you on…degradation? Name calling?”

You try so hard not to moan and manage to keep it mostly in your throat but he definitely hears it, sitting back and shifting his shoulders side to side as he smiles.

“I need you to say it, liebe.”

“Mmm please yes. Call me names …” you trail off.

“I feel like there’s more to that sentence, darling.”

You blush darkly and drop your head. For some reason this is harder for you to say than anything else.

“This is so silly, but as mean as you are to me during sex I kind of need you to be that kind when we’re done if that makes sense?” you’re up-talking from nerves.

Till makes a worried noise and leans forward, gently rubbing your knee.

“Of course, little one, of course…whatever you need.” His thumb slows on your knee but he doesn’t take it away.

“What about hard limits? Do you have a preferred safe word?”

“Hard limits…I don’t want to bleed on purpose, and nothing to do with like piss or shit.” He nods. “As for a safe word?” You bite your lip, then grin to him. “How about ice cream?”

He throws his head back and laughs, and you’re not sure you’ve ever heard a more beautiful sound. “That is a great safe word. Is there anything else you’d like to add before we get started?”

“Just…one kink I never got indulged…” You blush hard and look down. “I’m…not even really sure why it embarrasses me to be honest, but um…I have a thing for…well soap suds. I like the feel of it…s-so maybe…some shower or bath stuff?” Your words end on a squeak, your face brick red.

The mattress shifts underneath you as he leans over your body. You’re in awe at how just his chest is as broad as you entire body. “I think I can accommodate that…” he whispers, low and dark, right into your ear. He presses you back against the bed and rests most of his weight on you. You’re lightheaded from the combination of the pressure bearing down and the overwhelming smell of him, both on top of you and below you in the sheets. He resumes nuzzling your face with his, gradually adding open mouthed kisses and slow, languid licks along your neck and face.

Your moan is shaky, and you don’t know where to put your hands, so you settle for his shoulders. This man…he makes you feel like a virgin again. He was nothing like your last partner-hurried, boring, didn’t care about your pleasure. Till…Till takes his time mapping you, learning which places make you gasp, where you’re ticklish, and which spots you don’t like. He makes you dizzy with need.

His lips make their way up to your mouth and you kiss him back hard. You both can taste the remnants of the ice cream. As he shifts his weight on top of you, you gasp into his mouth as you realize it wasn’t a trick of the light, he just is that well endowed. Everything about his body suits him, solid and masculine and commanding. You writhe in the sheets and almost swear you can feel electricity crackling between your bodies.

But then again, it’s been like that the whole day hasn’t it? Sparks nearly jumping from your eye contact, the banter that makes you lose your breath, him seeming just as taken with you as you are with him…you’ve never been this drawn in by a man before, and now? Now you never want him to stop touching you.

You kiss him passionately, breathing through your nose as your hands map his back and chest. He’s magnificent, and so warm. You can feel sweat beading already, despite his air conditioner.

There’s a part of you that would be happy to stay there for the rest of the day and just make out like teenagers but the fire deep in your belly demands to be quenched. You can tell that he’s holding himself back, taking care not to startle or frighten you (although you want nothing more than to be awed by his raw power). You’re usually never this bold with your lovers, certainly not your first time together, but your desire for him overwhelms any lingering shyness as you pull your arms off him and reach behind yourself, undoing your bra. You’re giddy at the idea of showing yourself to him, even though he’s probably got a pretty accurate idea of what your nipples look like after how aroused you’ve been.

He breaks the kiss at your movement, and he looks down as your chest becomes visible. He hums in pleasure at the sight, large hands coming up to warmly frame your breasts, your nipples tightening even further at the touch. “These are beautiful,” he rumbles, and he lowers his head to run his cheek softly along the curve one one. You shiver, his stubble scraping pleasantly along your skin, and then gasp his name as his thumbs teasingly caress over the hard peaks.

You hum low in your throat, pleased and so SO relieved to see the adoration in his eyes as he traces his fingernail across a breast and over the peak of your nipple. He seems spellbound for a moment, gently caressing and exploring your breasts before shooting you a devilish look and pinching your left nipple hard. Your whole body arches up off the bed in pleasure and you feel yourself gush into your already soaked panties. Since when does your body react so strongly to such a simple thing? Till chuckles as he aggressively pinches and pulls on your nipples and enjoys the high pitched sounds you make. “Liebe…they are perfect…the only thing that could make them better is if they were covered with my cum.” You flush at his words, hiding your face behind your hands, and he laughs softly at your reaction. “Has no one ever spoken so bluntly with you before?”

You shake your head, voice muffled as you say, “Most of the men I’ve been with have been…kind of vanilla…n-not that that’s a bad thing, of course, but…I’m just not used to it…” You sneak a peak at him, and he’s looking at you like you’re the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. “E-Especially not from someone like you…”

Someone like me…” he repeats, resting his chin on your chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?” His tone is serious but peeking through your fingers you can see the mirth dancing in his eyes.

You are too embarrassed to clearly explain further and squeak out, “I don’t know, you’re just…too much.”

“How would you know that? We haven’t even tried to put it anywhere yet,” he replies with a smug look, rolling his hips against you slowly so you feel every inch of his hardness.

You think you’re going to die of embarrassment. Or arousal. Or a mix of the two; you throw both your arms over your face so you’re completely hidden and whisper so softly it’s almost silent, “it might not fit.”

You didn’t mean for him to actually hear you but of course he did. You shriek and pull you arms tighter around your face as he bites down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder hard and begins to suck. He pulls away and raggedly breathes out, “oh don’t worry, mein liebe, it will fit,” before running his tongue up your neck, like he did with the ice cream spill before.

He sits up and looks down at you, flushed and still trying to hide, before quickly pulling his boxers down and kicking them off his legs.

You let your arms fall away at his movement, and you gasp as you see what’s between his legs. He’s…he’s fucking enormous! Long, thick, a single vein running up the shaft, and the head of him thick enough to make you squeeze your legs together in anticipation. He smirks, sensing you were both extremely turned on and slightly apprehensive, and so he murmurs, “You like what you see?” and strikes a silly pose. You can’t help but burst out into giggles-it does help to know that under the intimidation, he’s still a goofball.

He laughs with you, and your giggles don’t stop. He leans forward, over you again, and gently takes a hold of both your wrists and transfers them into the same hand, now holding them above your head. Your eyes roll back slightly at the realization that he can literally restrain you with a single hand, and he tugs on your arms, making sure you know you’re tethered.

“Like I said…don’t worry…I’ll make sure you’re so dripping wet you’ll have no problems,” he murmurs against your lips.

You flex your arms up against him, testing his hold, and feel yourself grow wetter as you find how easily he keeps you pressed to the mattress.

You’re not entirely sure you believe him, considering he’s holding his body several inches away from yours and you can still feel the weight of his dick where the head rests against your lower abdomen. “Trust me, you wild girl,” he says as he slides his free hand down the front of your panties and had to bite back a groan when he feels how drenched you already are

You whimper at the pressure, squirming underneath his touch, trying to get more. He chuckles, pulling your panties down your legs. “So impatient…you’ll get what you deserve, do not worry.” He tosses your panties aside and returns his hand between your legs, teasingly running one finger up your slit. You gasp his name, toes curling at the soft touch. “So wonderfully sensitive…you are going to be so much fun…”

His finger glides across your lips, so slick and swollen from your being fired up with no real stimulation for so long. You whine out his name, bucking your hips up and feeling his weighty cock move on your skin as you try to get more, more of anything.

He bends his head down to suck on a nipple while he slowly slides his index finger in and out again, bringing an audible flow of your heat with it.

“Mein gott…are you always this wet? Or is this special for me?” He gasps out. You feel a small hint of pride at his reaction to your body

Then he’s sliding another thick finger into you, and you cry out his name, arching into his mouth and his touch. He growls at his name on your tongue, and he suddenly pushes your legs up and back, your knees level with your shoulders. His hands are on your ass to hold you there, and he dips his head to you. “You smell delicious, liebling…there’s so much for me to drink here.”

You cannot help but clench your pussy hard at his words, and more of your juices start to drip out of you, running down your puffy lips, and your whole body twitches as you feel the wetness trickle across your asshole and into the sheets.

“Well thank you, wild one,” he growls before licking a stripe all the way up your slit, gathering the escaped moisture on his tongue. He looks up at you, making sure you see his slightly open mouth quite literally half full of your essence, before swallowing loudly and sighing contentedly. He rests his face against your thighs and starts flicking at your clit over its hood, thumb rapidly moving back and forth. You fight the urge to close your eyes as you want this image immortalized in your brain forever.

“I do believe I have a new favorite refreshing drink, mein liebe. Have any more for me?” You scream as he slaps at your pussy before burying his face between your folds and eating at your for all he’s worth.

Any coherent thought flies out the window at the feel of his masterful mouth essentially fucking you. You scream name as his tongue fucks at your entrance, loudly slurping up all you had to give him. The lewd sounds only further your arousal, and he growls as you gush onto his tongue. His hands rub up and down your thighs, adding to the stimulation, and his nose rubs at your clit, soaking his face in you. You’ve never been so thoroughly eaten before, and your hands flail at the sheets as you tremble under him.

You grip the sheets and thrash side to side, your hips moving and your moans getting louder in the same rhythm. You can’t remember your body ever escalating this quickly and buck your hips up. “T-T-Till I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” you stutter out and try to warn him, but he can read your body better than you can and wrenches his mouth away before lunging up to slap you across the face. It stings and surprises you enough that although your hips don’t stop moving trying to seek friction, it pushes your orgasm just out of reach and you whine pathetically at Till like a petulant child denied their favorite toy.

His lip curls back and he slaps you again, just enough that your cheek tingles from the contact, not enough to even leave a handprint. “Watch your tone, little girl. You’ll come when I tell you that you can.”

“P-Please, Till, please let me-ah!” you cry as he hits you again, and your core clenches desperately around nothing. He watches your muscles moving, able to see the spasms in your folds, and he groans.

“Fuck, you are close, aren’t you? It’s been a while, hasn’t it, that you’ve had someone take care of you like this…perhaps I should be merciful and let you get off…”

You shut your eyes tightly and scrunch up your face, “Till I’m so close FUCK!,” you yell as you bring one of your legs up to your chest, still humping futilely against nothing. You turn your head back and forth, not daring to slip your hand down and do it yourself.

He grabs your neck and squeezes slightly, enough to impede your ability to breathe fully but not enough to cause even the beginning is distress. You open your eyes and look at him, and shudder as you see the deadly look in his eyes.

“Did you just swear at me?” His voice flat and without feeling but you feel the reassurance in the stroke of his thumb on your throat.

“Yes,” hardly a whisper.

He rocks back and slaps you again, this time harder.

“Yes what?”

It takes a couple seconds for you to be able to stop the pitchy tone coming from you throat to reply, “yes sir,” regret dripping from your words.

He sneers, and you get a glimpse of his almost fang like teeth. Letting go of your neck, he kneels astride your chest, and you nearly forget your predicament as you stare up at his package. You already knew his cock was unreal in its might, but from this angle you could see how huge his balls were…and how full they looked. “I wish you could see yourself right now. Practically drooling for my cock. Pity that bad girls don’t get nice things.”

And with that he takes the base of his (let’s be real, it’s obscene) cock in one hand, slips the other against your cheek, and smacks you across the face with it.

You gasp, eyes wide and face turning red. You can’t believe he just did that! “Did…did you really just cock slap me?!” you ask incredulously. He grins down at you, letting you get an even better look at his fangy smile, and does it again. It hits with a soft thump, right across your mouth, and you scowl through your bright crimson blush. “D-Do that again and I’ll bite it!”

That turned out to be a mistake. In a flash his hand is buried in your hair and he’s pulling you up onto all fours. “You are going to take a lot of training I see…” His free hand comes down with a sharp slap onto your ass, and you cry out. “You want my cock so badly? Then take it.” And he shoves himself into your mouth, not giving you a chance to adjust. He hits the back of your throat almost immediately, and you struggle not to gag as he fucks into you.

For all your mock protest, you just keep getting wetter. By now it’s dripped down practically to your knees and shows no sign of letting up, something Till is pleased to feel as he reaches one muscular arm over your back and ass to check on you. You whimper as best you can with a mouth and throat full of cock, but you’re working so hard to keep your jaw loose enough to accommodate his girth that you can’t find a way to beg him for even the smallest rub or flick where it matters most. Spit dribbles down your chin and onto his sack as he keeps the same rhythm, not fast but hard and mechanical.

Synchronized in a strange and ethereal way, you both realize at the same time he is large enough compared to you to be able to fuck your mouth and adequately spank your ass simultaneously. His hand lands time and time again, alternating cheeks, until there are tears running down your face to join the precum and saliva that lubes his push in and out.

With as much warning as you got on the thrust in, he pulls himself out of your throat and watches you pant and gasp. With a tenderness at odds with how much force was just being pushed down your windpipe, he wipes the mix of fluids off your face and smears them on the sheets.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He pushes you down into your back and resumes his original position straddling your chest. Through hazy, half lidded eyes, you note that his balls are considerably more elevated than before and his cock twitches occasionally, as if seeking out somewhere to plunge itself.

He tangles his fingers in your hair before slapping you once, twice, three times across the face with his shaft, cooing at you as your eyes roll back and you allow yourself to sink into the submission.

“That’s right, my wild one, you’re doing so well for me!” He presses his cock to the side of your face and rocks his hips, sliding along your cheek. One hand reaches back and plays along your folds, dipping his middle finger into you and wriggling it along your walls, but never touching your clit. “You see? Good girls get rewards. Tell me you understand.”

“I-I understand, sir!” you whine, hips bucking at his finger inside you.

“Good, good,” he praises, gently stroking your other cheek with his free hand. “I’m so proud of you, you’re such a good girl for me.”

The most lewd noise you’ve ever made rips out of your throat, and you feel a pleasant fuzziness creep around the edges of your mind despite the soreness in your throat. “Pretty please…” you whisper. You can still feel your orgasm lurking in your core, out of reach but still so close. You’re hot and wet at both ends and the hollow feeling in your cunt isn’t soothed enough by his single finger.

He’s quiet, tapping his finger so gently against your g-spot it makes matters worse rather than better. “I like your manners, wild one. We may tame you yet, hmm?” He slides away from you to reach under the bed and slide a drawer out, pulling a condom out and tossing it on the bed next to you. He eases a second, and then a third finger into you, still avoiding your clit and anything more than gentle stroking and stretching as he can tell you’re on a short fuse. Satisfied with his prep, he tears open the package and slides the condom over his cock.

He shifts down your body, slipping one leg over his arm. The other hand wraps around the base of his cock, sliding it along your folds, soaking himself in you. He nudges the head ever so softly against your clit, barely even a brush at all, and you bite down on your finger to stifle a needy wail. But he pulls your finger out of your mouth and lightly slaps your cheek. “You will not stifle yourself. I want to hear every sound from that filthy, beautiful mouth of yours.” And he continues, the smooth slide and nudge that is quickly making you lose your mind.

“P-Please, Till, oh f-please!”

He frowns at you. “That was a close one, little girl. You are lucky you stopped yourself. Now…what is it you want? Use your words.”

“Please fuck me! Please, I need to…I need to feel you inside me!” you wail desperately.

The slickness that’s been brewing between your legs is reaching flood status; Till has to grip himself firmly and be deliberate with his motions otherwise he’ll slide right off of you. He lowers his face to yours and presses a chaste kiss to your lips.

“We’ll go slow at first, mein liebe, ja? Breathe and let yourself relax around me.” You nod and manage to reply, “thank you sir,” without sounding horribly pathetic.

He pulls back from your face to be able to watch as he eases the head into you, pushing himself in carefully. He groans as he watches your pussy lips almost grip his cock as he penetrates you, and reaches down to spread some more of your juices in between them to ease his entrance.

You think you might die. There’s no way that behemoth can fit in your vagina but you don’t want him to ever stop trying. You remember his words and try to breathe, resisting the urge to clamp down on him as confirmation this is Really Happening.

This stretch…it’s more than you’ve ever taken in your life. You feel like you’re being split wide open, and you’re struggling to keep from writhing away. It’s so much, it’s almost too much, and you make a sound in the back of your throat and squeeze your eyes shut. The sound was enough to make him pause, and his hands smooth soothingly over your face. “Mein liebe, you must tell if you’re in pain, ja? You’re doing so well for me. I will just stay here for a moment and let you get use to me.”

“I’m not sure if it’s pain…” you gasp out, grateful for his understanding. Pain is definitely an element of what you’re feeling but so is pleasure and burning and molten ecstasy. You sigh and gasp, shifting your hips trying to find a comfortable place. He nuzzles his face against yours again, almost purring. His thumbs rub over your nipples, and you feel him smile as you lift your chest up to him. You remember what he said and try to breathe in and out evenly, and you do slowly feel your walls relax and stretch to accommodate him. Reaching your arms around his wonderful shoulders, you nuzzle him back. “Is it all the way in?”

He chuckles softly as he noses at your jaw. “Only halfway, mein liebe. Are you ready for me to move again?”

You shudder, still not believing how big he is, but you nod. “Please, please move, Till.”

He smiles, and he bears forward. He stretches you further, and you shudder into his neck, focusing on your breathing and the feel of him inside you.

You cry out and cling to him as he pushes further into you, your ab muscles quivering. You fight to remember to focus on your breath because the only train of thought you have with any consistency is how wide and deep he’s filling you. It feels filthy and delicious, how strained your pussy and lips are. You tilt your pelvis slightly left, then slightly right,kind of like you’re trying to make more room for his penis in you. “Easy, good girl, easy. Give it yourself a little time,” he whispers soothingly into your ear, placing soft open mouthed kisses on it.

“Ah-ah-ah…” you grunt out as you feel your cunt yield to him further. The pressure in you is the sort that creates diamonds. You force yourself to sync your breathing with his, nuzzling your face so vigorously into his neck he wonders if you’re trying to bury yourself in him.

Slowly but surely the tight muscles begin to soften and give around his cock. Finally, finally, it’s in you think to yourself, lifting your face to kiss and nip at Till’s lips.

It’s as if he can read your mind.

In between kisses he murmurs, “Oh wild one, you’re not done yet. There’s more.” He takes one of your hands in his and pulls it down to where he’s plowing you and wraps your finger around the few inches still outside of you.

Your eyes grow wide and you shudder and feel yourself clench and gush around him (where is all this coming from? You think to yourself) as he gently leads your hand to feel how wide your lips are spread open around him before your hand wanders down his shaft unaccompanied to cup his balls. He groans loud and animalistic into your ear. “You feel them, sweetness? So full for you. Have such a big load for you, my most precious girl.”

You blush darkly, burying your face in his neck again. “N-No one’s ever said something like that to me before…”

He laughs, low and pleased into your ear. “No one? No one has told you how much they want to fill you up until you overflow? And then lick you clean, making you come over and over-” And you’re so distracted with his dirty talk right into your ear that he takes the opportunity to push the last few inches into you. You shriek his name, hands scrabbling over his back as you writhe underneath him. He growls your name as you clench hard around him, and he drops his forehead to your shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so tight…”

The only sound in the room is the air conditioning unit in the window, tills breathing, and your strained moan that drags on and on as you feel the fuzzies round the edge of your mind sneak back in. Somewhere in the back of your mind you agree with him - you FEEL tight. Still grumbling a low keening moan, you bring one hand up to thread in his hair while the other travels back down between your bodies. You’re obsessed with it. You softly poke at your swollen and abused lips, drag your nails through his coarse pubic hair, before he interrupts your explorations to ask, “Want to feel something else that only good girls get to feel?” He takes your hand in his and slides it across your mound and lower tummy. “Can you feel it, leibe?”

You sputter and try to find words - yes you can. Him. In you. It’s slight and you have to concentrate but there’s a weight behind your skin, a difference in the texture of your flesh, where he’s nearly split you in two.

He keeps your hands down there and brings his own up to stroke your cheek as he almost imperceptibly starts to rock in you, knowing he has to work up to thrusting and pounding into you the way you both want.

His hair falls in front of his face as he grunts out, “ja, you feel that don’t you? Where my cock is in you? Ruining your pussy for anyone else.” The rocking speeds up and you feel your wetness run out over both of you. “Yes, my little waterfall, no one will ever be able to fuck you the way I do. No one else will ever be able to satisfy a pussy this needy, you hear how sopping wet she is for me?” You close your eyes and push yourself as close to him as you can as the rocking finally starts to turn to thrusts. You bury your face in the crook of his neck and can’t help but lick at his sweaty skin. “Can’t keep your hands off me, can’t keep your tongue in your goddamn mouth,” he smacks your ass, harder than he did before. “I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t sit right for a week.”

You feel like you’re drowning. Or floating? Whatever it is, you are completely overwhelmed. You barely know what you’re doing, holding onto him for dear life. “Oh fuck, Till, oh fuck, this…you’re…”

“I know, little one, I know, it’s all so much,” he coos, nuzzling your neck soothingly as he keeps up that rocking motion. You can feel it, under your hand, that tiny mound moving back and forth, and your eyes roll back into your head.

“I am going to make you come now, okay? It will loosen you up a little around me.”

“I-I don’t…I can’t handle…”

“Shh, yes you can, mein liebe. Remember your safe word.” His hand slips between you, running over your engorged and stretched lips, and he finds your clit, jutting proudly out from under its hood. He moans into your ear and slicks his fingers with you, before rubbing tight circles over it.

Call the press - you’d never you’d the day where you ask not to come. But if you were dripping and hazy after being cock slapped and pretty sure you almost died from him sliding his dick into you, you’re not sure what coming will do. Even if you’ve been holding this orgasm in your core for longer than you thought possible. Your entire cunt is stretched to its limit, you g-spot pulled taut. Your clit has never, ever been this engorged and as he continues his rhythmic motion you feel a literally unbearable pressure emerge within you. There are no words in your head as it builds and builds until you think you might pass out.

“T-Till, T-Till, o-oh fuck, s-stop, t-this isn’t-o-oh shit!”

“You’re going to be alright, mein liebe, I’m here, I’ll help you through it. Let it happen,” he whispers into your ear, and his finger picks up the pace.

You can’t feel your toes as the coil within you expands even further somehow. And as he nudges even firmer inside you, time stops, your breath stops, and you nearly leave your own body as your orgasm explodes. Your back arches so hard that you lift him up, and your vision goes white. You’re not unconscious, not by a long shot, as you still feel the raging torrent of your orgasm searing you from the inside out, and you can hear Till snarling and cursing as you squeeze him mercilessly.

Are you having some sort of seizure? You think you might be. There’s not a single part of your body you have conscious control over and everything is twitching and hot, so hot. Your blood is on fire and singes through your veins, leaving white hot pleasure behind. Your eyes roll back and forth as you slowly start to come down, but the occasional aftershocks cause your whole body to jolt. Gradually, you sink back into your earthly body. You feel Till, still inside you, still rock hard. If you concentrate, you can feel his pulse in his cockhead. Your eyes eventually focus back in, and the devastatingly handsome face above you returns to three dimensional flesh and blood, where it had faded to two dimensional shapes and colors in your bliss. Several long moments pass, Till has gone back to nuzzling your breasts while he waits for you to return to him. Your head lolls to the side before you attempt to sit yourself a little more upright. He looks up at your face, waiting for you to say your safe word, for the demand he pull out. But one wild as you is full of surprises, and instead you wrap your legs around his waist and start rocking again, his manhood feeling heavenly in your pussy now.

“There’s no way that was real,” you rasp out at him. “I wouldn’t believe it,” you grunt as your walls contract sharply without your permission, “if I hadn’t been here myself.”

He smirks as your eyes shut again. “Just you wait liebe, that was nothing.”

Slowly, he moves you, pulling your legs from around his waist and up over his shoulders. You gasp as you feel your walls move around him, and he takes your hands, guides them up to, what you realize, are hand-holds in the headboard. “You will need to hold on to something,” he growls. He pulls out of you, then pushes back in, and while you still stretch around each movement to accommodate him, the stretch isn’t painful anymore, but instead sinfully pleasurable. You whimper his name as he starts with a smooth, slow pace, but all too soon it picks up, and you scream as he starts slamming into you, hitting a spot deep, deep inside you that makes you see stars behind your eyelids.

You wonder if he’s fucked you so hard your g-spot has moved because you can’t remember ever a feeling this good originate from this deep within you - not that anything has ever been that far in you. He’s mapping uncharted territory.

You whine and reach one hand down to play with your nipples, before Till notices and smacks your face and then your breast, this time hard enough to leave a faint print. “I thought you were my good girl,” he snarls at you. “Only good girls get to come that hard…if you need something you are to use your words and your manners,” another smack across your other tit leaves you heaving, “and I will decide whether or not you deserve it.”

You nearly panic, eyes opening and looking up at him. “I-I’m sorry, Till, I’m sorry, I am your good girl! I swear, I am!”

“Then tell me, good girl, what is it you want from me? What is it you need?” he growls, hips snapping against yours.

“P-Please, please use your mouth on my tits!” you say desperately. He immediately lowers his mouth, tongue lapping and lips sucking at your nipple, first one then the other, and you wail his name.

“You see?” he grunts between ministrations. “Good girls get pleasure.”

“Thank you sir thank you sir thank you sir,” you chant as he gets wetter and sloppier with his mouth; your nipples are so hard your tits feel like they’re going to burst too, and they’re quite the sight, shiny with his spit. You feel the heat of impending release clawing up into your body again, spurred on by the vulgar sounds of his sack, dripping with your juices, slapping against you with every brutal thrust.

“Oh fuck, liebe,” he groans, temporarily losing his rhythm on your chest and he feels his release starting to churn within him. “You almost ready?”

You nod, rapidly, trying to work moisture into your mouth to speak. “T-Till, I-I should have s-said this earlier, but I-I’m on birth control!”

He stares at you, and the grin that splits his face is wide and devilish. “You are? Well now…that changes some things…” His hips speed up, and you’re so wet that you’re splashing against his crotch and your lower back. You cry out his name as his rhythm falters, and without warning he suddenly pulls out of you, rips the condom off, and pumps himself once. You cry out as he comes all over your pussy, thick and scalding hot, and there’s so much of it that he nearly can’t see your folds through it. But just before he was done, he pushes back inside you, and you scream his name as you feel his seed inside you. That was the last straw you need, and you come, squeezing him so hard that he howls along with you.

You’re coming so hard you’d swear you look possessed- hips bucking up and down rapidly seemingly of their own accord. You scream out but your voice finally gives and it’s a silent cry as Till POUNDS into you, your mixed fluids splashing everywhere. He reaches down and pinches your clit between his index and middle fingers and holds it, before essentially roaring in triumph as a few squirts of your juice jet out of your cunt and splatter on his abs. Finally your voice returns and as you both collapse on the bed, you start to sob for reasons you couldn’t articulate. Till almost expected his, and shifts you so you’re sitting in his lap, half hard cock still in you, and leans against the headboard and rocks you gently back and forth while stroking your hair and whispering, “mein liebe I have never been so proud, you were such a good girl for me, look at how hard you came for me. You are such a wonder to behold…doing such a good job following directions and look at where it got you.” He takes one of your hands and slides it from where you’re still connected, over your legs where there’s a slick layer coating your thighs, down to the wet spot where the sheets were saturated, and back up his body. He runs your finger over his balls and across his belly, letting you feel the sticky fluid dripping off him before gently easing himself out of you. He moans as he feels his still hot semen drip from your exhausted and battered pussy, then wraps your hand around his softening length. “Look what you fit inside you, baby girl, I’m so pleased with you. You worked so hard today for me.” He kisses your forehead and your sobs increase in volume; his praise feels so good in your ears it almost hurts.

All your muscles go boneless for a few moments, and it’s all you can do to just lean against Till and sob softly. But then, your body starts to calm down, and you begin to shiver, the natural reaction of muscles that have been overworked. Till holds you closer, his lips pressed to your forehead, before he picks you up and, still dripping, walks into the bathroom. He sets you down gently onto his counter, and you immediately lean against the wall, unable to form the strength to hold yourself up. He starts up the tub, grinning faintly as he watches you shiver and gasp near the sink. “You are so beautiful when you’ve been fucked silly.”

You blush, but look him in the eyes and smile…and fight the urge to lay down on the floor and just sleep. It’s been a very long and demanding afternoon. “How are you feeling now? Was it worth having to fight for your ice cream?” He asks as he fiddles with the nozzle, adjusting the temperature, “and have you always been a squirter?” You moan, exhausted and unsure if you’ll ever be used to the explicit talk Till seems to delight in, and cover your face with your hands again

He laughs softly, finally deeming the temperature to be perfect, and he stands and walks over to you, hands warm on your thighs and making you shiver. “A little sensitive, liebling?” You manage a nod, smiling up to him. “Tell me how you feel?” He snaps his fingers and leaves the bathroom a moment, coming back with a glass of water for you. “Drink, little waterfall. You’ve lost a lot of fluids.” You flush, but do as he bids.

“You’re terrible,” you murmur fondly. You sip slowly at the water, watching as his thumbs trace meaningless, happy patterns on your knees. “I feel simultaneously wrecked and repaired if that makes any sense,” you reply softly. “Physically lets see. What’s sore - my throat, my face, my tits, my entire cunt and all its accompanying accessories. Oh yeah, and my ass.” You shift, feeling the coolness of the counter soothe where he spanked you when he was fucking your throat and you shiver at the memory.

Till chuckles and nuzzles his face against yours, something that seems to have quickly become one of his favorite things. “Oh little girl, you don’t know what a sore ass is…” he trails one finger down under you and prods teasingly at your asshole.

You jump and shriek, pushing him away. “I said we’d work up to that!” You pout. He leans in to kiss you and worry your stuck out lower lip between his teeth.

“How are you feeling emotionally?” He asks softly, not letting you break eye contact that is just too intense.

You flush. “I feel…I feel like I’ve already become too attached to you. I feel like…” You look down, in your newly fragile and open state. “Like I don’t want to know what it would be like to wake up without you anymore…” Tears rolls silently down your cheek as you let out a confused, shaky laugh. “A-And we’ve only just met! I-I don’t…I don’t understand…”

He’s silent as he pulls you to the edge of the counter so he can hug you properly. Resting his head against yours, he plants a soft kiss to your cheek where the tears are streaming down and whispers in your ear, “What if I told you you don’t have to know what it’s like to wake up without me?” You gasp and shudder, a reaction he seems to pull from you too easily and too often, and melt into his firm embrace. “I think I know what you’re talking about, mein liebe. I’m having a hard time imagining crawling into bed at night without you to kiss good night.”

“But…but isn’t this going to fast? W-We don’t even know each other’s last names!” You sound incredulous, looking up at Till with disbelief in your eyes. He smiles softly to you, thumbs gently wiping your tears away.

“Sometimes, logic doesn’t factor in to what the heart wants.” He takes your hands and presses it to his warm chest, and you feel his heart racing. “It has been this way since I saw you grabbing the ice cream in the store. I have never had such a strong reaction to anyone before…I do not want to let you go.”

Your sobs start up anew, but this time you know exactly what emotion is causing them - joy. Till kisses your cheek before picking you up and walking you over to the tub. He gently deposits you in the warm water, making sure you’re settled and will stay upright before sinking in behind you, adjusting your position so you’re sitting between his legs and leaning against him. He starts to, softly at first but then more firmly, dig his thumbs into the tense muscles of your neck and back. You relax into him, closing your eyes, and you swear you hear him whisper, “ich liebe dich,” under his breath.

You wonder what that means, but your battered body and full heart have finally sapped all your energy. Your head droops forward, relaxing further into his massage, and you fall headfirst into the deepest sleep of your life.

Behind you, Till smiles, pulling you back against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around you. He knows you’re asleep, but he allows himself to hum to you anyway. He decides that, even though he didn’t get much ice cream, you’re an even better treat than that…


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

The next morning you wake up sore in places you haven’t been sore in a long time. You stretch, and you feel Till behind you, curled up against your back, one large hand splaying over your belly, his warmth seeping into your skin. You smile, still in awe that yesterday even happened, and snuggle back into his warmth. He sighs softly in his sleep and hugs you tighter, and the play of muscles against you is delightful.

You inhale deeply, gently stroking your fingers up and down his arm where it’s wrapped around you. Yesterday was a dream…the sex, the aftercare, he even made you dinner once you woke up. After, you sat for hours and talked about any and everything. You’d never connected with someone like this before, certainly not this quickly. You lean back into him as you feel him shift and start to awaken. He presses a soft kiss to your ear before whispering, “you awake?”

“Yeah…but I think I’m still dreaming,” you whisper back.

You feel him smile into your hair even as he murmurs, “Dreams are never this beautiful.” You melt against him, turning in his arms and pressing your face to his chest. He makes a soft, approving sound as you scratch your nose on his chest hair.

“Liebe, what are you doing?” He’s laughing softly and you can feel his chest move.

“You’re just so handsome. You know you’re stunning right?” You mumble somewhere near his left nipple.

He tilts back so he can see your face. “Stunning? Do you ever look in a mirror?”

“I try to avoid it as much as possible, to be totally honest.” You’re trying to burrow back into him, away from uncomfortable self esteem issues.

His hands rest on your waist and gently slide you up so you’re face to face. “Well, I wish you could see yourself the way I do.” His voice is barely audible.

“And how is that?” You whisper back.

He leans in to kiss you, and right before your lips touch you hear him say, “Perfect.”

You shiver hard as his lips touch yours, and make a soft sound into his mouth as his warm, calloused hands slide up your back. It’s been far too long since you woke up with someone who seems to truly care. You ignore the small, traitorous part of your brain that’s whispering about only knowing him for a day. You’d never felt this way about anyone, and you weren’t about to lose it now. Somehow you press even closer, kissing him as if your life depends on it, not even feeling the tears of happiness on your face.

Till shifts, taking you with him so you’re both closer to sitting up than laying down. He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead on yours and brushes his thumb against a stray teardrop. “Happy tears, ja?” He sounds so concerned it brings a fresh wave of tears to your eyes.

“Yes,” You whisper back. “I can’t remember ever feeling this…at peace.” You reach your arms around his broad shoulders and snuggle your face into the crook of his neck, feeling his large hands stroke up and down your back soothingly.

You relax, all but slumped against him as you shift, wrapping your legs around his waist to bring you even closer to him. It’s like you’re trying to meld into his skin. You shiver again as you hear him rumble softly as his morning wood comes in contact with your belly, but he doesn’t move to do anything about it yet, just continues holding you.

Feeling his stiffness pressed against your body opens the valve on the floodgates and you tense your thighs momentarily as you feel the familiar slickness start to build. You lift your head slightly and start kissing and sucking softly along his neck, and are rewarded with a soft moan as he tilts his head to allow you more access. One of his hands slides up your side to ghost along the curve of a breast before slowly rubbing your nipple with the pads of his fingers.

You whimper into his skin, before pulling back to drag him down for another kiss. His tongue immediately tangles with yours, and his hands go down to your ass, lifting you and settling your entrance at his tip. He tests how wet you are, pressing gently, and finds you soaked already. He groans softly into your mouth, and then slowly lets you drop down on him. You hiss as he stretches you wide once again, but it’s easier today than it was yesterday.

The toes on your right foot are doing some sort of involuntary dance of joy and intensity. He notices and frowns. “Is it too much? Too fast? Do you want lube?”

His rapid fire whispered questions warm your heart and you feel yourself get wetter. “No, I’m fine,” You whisper back, afraid that talking any louder will shatter the dream and you’ll wake up alone in your bed. “Just…give me a minute.” He hums his agreement, bringing both thumbs up to tease and work at your nipples, watching as you writhe on him and biting back a groan as he feels your wetness start to drip down to his balls.

“Are you always so sensitive?” Another kiss to your ear, then cheek, then on your lips. You feel his cock twitch inside of you.

“N-Not always, no,” you whisper into his mouth, clenching around him and making him hiss softly. “Y-You just…you make me sensitive. I-It’s like..it’s like I look at you, and it feels like my skin gets electrified…” He hums into your mouth and just devours you even more. He doesn’t move yet, just sits there deep inside you, twitching against your walls every so often.

You kiss him back, hard, until the urge to fuck him to the middle of next week becomes unbearable. You know he can feel you clenching around him, his cock’s twitching growing more frequent. You break away from the kiss with a gasp, “Till, please.”

“Please what, mein liebe. I’ll give you anything your heart desires, just say the words.” You can feel his hips shift slightly underneath you as he fights to keep his restraint.

You whimper his name again as you beg, “Please move, please, I need you to move!” He makes eye contact with you, and those beautiful green orbs steal your breath as he gently starts rocking up into you. Your mouth drops open, and every inch of your flesh raises in goosebumps at just how intimate and overwhelming this is.

“Ahhhhh.” You can’t stop the moan rising from your throat. The intensity of the feeling in your core and the stare of his eyes literally takes you breath away, and you close your eyes to kiss him.

He kisses back briefly, before pulling away and resting his forehead against yours so your eyes are locked. “Keep your eyes open, I want to look in them.” His voice is so tender and emotional you feel the tears start to well up again. You nod weakly, your grip on his shoulders increasing as he starts to rock faster in you.

His hands press on your lower back, pressing you tighter against his core. He somehow reaches even deeper inside you than last night, and it feels like he’s almost in your stomach. You whimper his name as you stare into his eyes, so filled with emotion, and a few tears fall.

You try to blink the tears away, but they keep rolling. His eye contact is hypnotizing, and although you’re almost uncomfortable with the intensity shining back at you, you wouldn’t dream of looking away. Your eyes flutter shut as he starts shifting his hips side to side slightly, in addition to rocking forward into you. “Open them, liebe, I mean it,” the words demanding but there’s no trace of his dominance in them-they’re sincere, pleading. You force your eyes open, and almost come right then and there as you lock eyes again. His expression is so open and honest and you can almost feel the love radiating off of him. “Till, I’m close,” you whimper out, breaths coming in sharp little gasps.

He presses his forehead against yours again, lips parted as he slips his hand between your bodies. He fingers your clit, engorged and quivering, and rubs tight circles as hips pick up their pace. “Come for me, mein liebe, my beautiful wild one, come for me!” And you do, mouth dropping open in a silent scream as you clamp down hard around his cock.

Your eyes roll back in your head and your entire body feels like it might explode. You sob and shake as your orgasm tears through you, and the blissful weightlessness that has settled in every cell makes you feel angelic. You’re so high in the moment that you don’t notice Till trying to get your attention at first. Vaguely, you think you hear your name before you can focus your senses back in on the sweaty, grunting, gorgeous man still hard inside you. Your head lolls slightly before you hold it up against him, forehead to forehead again, and exhale, giving him a confused look that clearly says you didn’t actually hear him. His rocking has turned to thrusting underneath you. “Can I - FUCK, liebe- can I come in you?” he asks, nearly speechless from the effort of holding back his release.

“W-What?” You whisper softly, not sure you heard him correctly.

His eyes are boring holes into your soul. “Can I come in you?” he repeats, an unspoken please hanging after the question. Even after yesterday, he still asks…you feel the tears welling up in your eyes yet again and you know then and there you’re in deep, that you love him.

You tighten your grip on him and press your breasts against his chest. Your voice is ragged after your orgasm. “Yes, Till, please come in me, I want to feel you come in me, please give me it!”

He all but snarls as he finally lets go. His arms wrap tightly around you, and you nearly can’t breath with how hard he’s holding you to him. You cry out into his chest as you feel him explode inside you, filling you to the brim and then some. His hips twitch against yours, and you hear him growl something in German against your cheek. Every one of his muscles against you is taut in his release, and you shudder at the feeling, hiccuping as your emotions release along with him.

He comes for what seems like minutes, and the feel of his cum spurting inside your cunt and dripping out onto your legs is more comforting than it logically should be. You settle your face against his neck as his breathing slowly returns to normal. He starts pressing kisses against every part of you he can reach, all over the side of your face still exposed, down your neck and across your shoulder. He plants one last kiss on top of your head before making to pull out, “I’ll go get a washcloth..” he trails off as you lock your legs behind his back and hold him tighter.

“No, stay. Let me feel you,” you whisper, feeling completely limp and drained. He rolls his shoulders, shifting you closer before leaning himself back and straightening his legs out, pulling you down on top of him, still connected. He holds you on his chest, stroking your hair gently.

“Wow,” he says softly, reverently. “That was…something. Making love, I think you say in English?” Your tears start fresh again and you nod, speechless, nuzzling your face under his jaw as you let your emotions run freely through you.

He feels your tears falling, and he turns your head to look at him. “Those are still happy tears, ja?” You nod, burrowing back into his neck, clinging to him as if your life depends on it. His hands are warm as they rub soothingly on your back.

“W-What…what did you say as you were coming?” you whisper, closing your eyes.

“Ich liebe dich…it means, ‘I love you,’” he whispers, sounding almost afraid of the admission.

Your breath catches in your throat and you push yourself up suddenly, and he has to stifle a laugh at the face you make as his softened cock slips out of you unexpectedly. You regain your composure and look down at him. “Really?” Now it’s his turn to feel the eye contact is too intense.

“Ja.”

You sit quietly on his stomach for a second, running your hands through his chest hair. “How do you say it?”

His brow furrows at the question. It’s not any of the reactions he expected. “Ich liebe dich.”

You lay back down on top of him, and press your face to his. “Hey Till.”

“…yes?”

“Ich liebe dich.”

You feel his breath hitch in his chest, and his arms tighten around you as if terrified you’re going to disappear. You look up to see tears streaming from his own eyes, and smiles to you, a true beaming smile that’s full of joy. “We’re going to have to work on your accent,” he chokes out, and you laugh in joy and kiss his tears away.


End file.
